


Zachary Quinto Becomes Very Popular

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [24]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS Stars, Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabbles, Drag, Dressing in Drag, M/M, Men in drag, Movie Stars, New Zealand Actors, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "AOS Stars"Urban and Pine squabble over Quinto.





	Zachary Quinto Becomes Very Popular

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Trek guys make crossdressing sound like fun! And sexy!

“So, Leonard McCoy’s coming out. First Sulu, and now Bones?”

“Looks like it, Zach.”

“Will audiences buy that?”

“They’ll love anything about a new Star Trek.” 

Just then, Karl Urban reappeared. “Hey, you two assholes! Haul ass! You’re dressing in drag, too! Simon Pegg’s writing it so we four are crossdressers!”

“Coming!” Quinto yelled.

“Dibs on Quinto!” 

“In your dreams, Pine!” Urban countered. “The little green bastard is mine!”

“I feel so popular!” Quinto crowed.

“That’s not all you’re going to get to feel!” Urban promised.

“Not unless Kirk gets Spock first!”

“Guys! There’s enough of me to go around!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not represent Karl Urban, Zachary Quinto, Simon Pegg, or Chris Pine.  
> I do not own anything of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
